Legend of Zelda Shadow Wolf
by NoxTheShadowWolf
Summary: After Ganon is killed Link and Zelda go back to the castle, Link's secret of his wolf transformation gets out. Rumors spread are all over Hyrule. By order of the citizens of Hyrule, Zelda was forced to condemn Link into exile because every day at the hour of twilight Link transforms and loses control. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Ganon is killed Link and Zelda go back to the castle, Link's secret of his wolf transformation gets out. Rumors spread are all over Hyrule. By order of the citizens of Hyrule, Zelda was forced to condemn Link into exile because every day at the hour of twilight Link transforms and loses control. After 7 years of hiding, Link returns, but he is not the same as he once was. Throughout his exile, Link trains himself in the art of magic. He is now able to use his new found powers in both forms, his wolf form and his Hylian form. He is now a shadow wolf. After his appearance changes, he renames himself Nox (_Sequel to TP, The Master Sword was never put back in the Sacred Grove, there is a skyward sword character that comes in at some point.)_**

**Pairing: Nox & Midna**

**Rating T: Blood, Kissing, Deaths, Fighting**

LoZ :Shadow Wolf

Chapter 1: The Return

Deep in a Hidden Village, a Hylian stands training with his sword. The man wears a black tunic, dark gray pants, silver chain mail under the tunic,silver boots, silver fingerless gauntlets, his hair is as black as the night, and eyes as red as blood glowing fiercely as he swings his sword, and pale skin. The Sword has a black hilt with a red gem in the winged cross-guard, the silver blade shining in the sun. On the sword's blade is the symbol of the Triforce, around the blade is a red glow. The man also has long nails and fangs like a demon. The name of his sword is called The Dark Master Sword and its also called the Blade of Lights Bane.

"Well that's enough training for a while" said the black haired Hylian

"I have to agree, Nox, you look like you might fall over" said a black Mare as she came trotting over.

The mare's coat was jet black with blood red eyes, red mane and tail, with red "feathers"–long, silky hair on the lower legs.

"Eclipse I'm fine" Nox said smiling

Nox transform into his wolf form, as the shadows cleared, a black wolf with a silver marking

on his head stands were the Hylian was once standing.

"Okay, just be careful when you go to the Castle" Eclipse said as Nox warped outside castle town.

**Scene Change: outside castle town **

"I heard that Link was seen out around here and I feel like he's watching us" said a guard in gold armor

"Right you are, and my name is Nox now, so get it right" Nox said as he appeared from the shadows

All the guards freeze in fear as the black wolf blends into the shadows again. Nox run's at a guard, fang showing, and his long sharp claws ready as he lunges at the guard. As he gets closer he comes out of the shadows and bites the guard's neck. As the blood goes into Nox's mouth, the guard falls dead to the ground with a loud **thump**. Nox lunges at the others and they fall dead leaving a lone boy with brown hair, the wolf lunges and pins the boy under his huge paw.

"Now boy, I'm going to keep you alive and warp you to the castle throne room to warn the Princess. If I find you didn't, I will hunt you down and kill you like I should have. Don't make me regret my choice!" the demon wolf said as he warped the boy to the throne room.

**Scene Change: At Hyrule Castle**

The boy appeared into the throne room to a shocked and confused Princess. The boy was scared stiff and shivering with fear.

"What happened?" the princess asked in a caring tone.

"Link has returned but he goes by the name Nox and he looks different more demonic. He look like legendary shadow wolf" The scared stiff boy said as he continued to shake with fear.

"Shadow Wolf? The only way he could look like that is if he study a lot of magic in the 7 years he's was hiding." Zelda said, sounding like she was scared but hid it well.

"Can we win?" asked the brown haired boy.

"No but I'm going to try to get rid us of that demon" Princess Zelda said as she called all her loyal servants and got some body guards together.

"What do you need us to do?", asked Rusl, a blond haired Man.

"Get all the archers and swordsman together. Link has come back under the name Nox and is planing his revenge as we speak. He appears to be quite powerful with all that magic he has learned", stated Zelda.

All the archers and swordsmen got set up around the castle ready for The Shadow Wolf to come.

"I can't believe Link is back and stronger then ever, and all under the name Nox. I know that Nox means 'Night' in old Hylian, but why did he change his name? It's hard to wrap my head around it" Zelda sighed as she looked out the widow in the Throne Room, guards surrounding her.

**Scene Change: back in Hyrule field/on the castle wall**

Nox, still in wolf form, runs across the field to the castle. As he comes up to the castle, he stops, seeing all the archers and swordsmen.

"Good job kid! I'll have to make sure I don't kill him in my rage", The Black Wolf thinks smirking.

Nox keeps running and lets out a barking roar, scaring the Archers and Swordsmen. The archers fire their arrows at the wolf, who is standing still. Then Nox cast a protection spell making the arrows stick to his fur and not hurting one bit.

The Archers cry out in surprise as the arrows did nothing to the wolf as he lunges at the nearest archer, sinking his long fangs into the archers neck as blood flies everywhere, the body falls off the wall and lands with a **thunk **on to the ground.

Nox jumps over the weapons and over the guards and keeps heading to the throne room, and to the Princess. Some Hylian's throw their swords but the protection spell was still up so the sword just got stuck to the fur, as Nox got into the Castle and jumping or killing anyone who got in the way, he shook all the arrows and swords out of his fur and they didn't leave a mark.

**Scene: Throne Room with Zelda**

Guards come charging in from all angles shivering in fear of the black wolf with red eyes that they saw.

" We just saw him he jumped over us" said a guard.

"Why didn't you stop him then", Zelda said, half mad.

"The Archers fired but the arrows just stuck to is fur like glue", the same guard said.

As the next guard was about to talk, an explosion of Shadow and Twilight magic blew a guard though the big double doors and across the floor with a sickening **thud** the guard laid there dead from the impacted.

In the doorway was the feared and dreaded black furred, red eyed demon shadow wolf, Nox, stepping forward as the shadows changed him to his Hylian form. As the shadows left the former hero, Zelda gasped at Nox's look as the shadow Hylian unsheathed the dark master sword ready for battle.

"Zelda, you look like you've seen a ghost", Nox said as he pointed his dark sword's silver blade at The Princess.

Rusl walked up, pointing his sword a the Shadow daring him to try and attack. Nox turned from Zelda and looked at his former mentor with uncontrollable rage and hatred.

"Leave now, Shadow!", Rusl spat the last word like it was a curse.

"My name is Nox! Get it right! You mortals are so stupid and I'm not just a shadow. I am an immortal. After I had studied enough magic to cast an immortal spell on myself, I became the God of Shadows and darkness and I'm not leaving until I get my revenge!", spat Nox enraged.

Nox Lunges at Zelda with the blade pointed forward, he brings the blade down, ready to kill the princess. Before that happens, Rusl jumps in the way with his sword blocking the deadly blow from the dark sword from hurting Zelda. The blades hit each other with a loud **CLANG** the sound of a blade hitting the other blade made the guards that just ran in the the throne room jump in the air about ten feet as they look at where the battle is taking place.

Rusl pushes his sword against Nox's Sword, pushing the Shadow God back away from Zelda with an enraged growl. Nox jumps away and gets ready to fight his former mentor, Rusl sighs hoping it would not have to come to this as they both charge forward at the same time. The swords met with an even louder **CLANG** then last time. Nox pushes Rusl's sword out of the way as a portal opens and a female person warps into the throne room. Just as Nox is about to do the finishing blow, Nox stops his sword in mid-swing as he sees who just got here. The Shadow's red eyes widened as he see's a familiar form of the Twilight Princess Midna, his grip on the sword loosens and the dark master sword falls to the ground with a loud **CLATTER **as it hits the rock hard stone floor.

" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?", Midna hissed.

Zelda looked to where Midna is standing, as Rusl, who grabbed his sword not caring that Midna is there. He suddenly lunges at Nox before the shadow Hylian saw it coming. Rusl brought the sword down on Nox's side just as the protection spell wore off. The blade hit with the sound of the blade cutting though the tunic and chain-mail into flesh and the sound of Nox's loud cry of pain. Rusl's sword drips with dark red blood, the force of the lunge sent Nox flying into the air and landed on the his back as the blood from the wound drips off the ripped chain-mail and onto the floor. Nox looked at the wound seeing that the blade cut deeper than he thought.

Midna, hearing Nox's cry of pain, turns around and see's that Nox got badly hurt. She goes over to help, but stops as Rusl says, "Don't go over there!", not trusting the twilit one bit.

"WHY NOT, WHAT IS GOING ON!", Midna yelled enraged at Rusl.

Nox manages to get up and sends a glare at Rusl and Zelda, his red eyes glowing with a fierce blaze. He uses whatever strength he has left to warp as an arrow hits exactly where he was just standing. Then his sword warps soon after. Midna watches Nox warp. After he is gone, the Twilit Princess turns to Zelda for answers.

"Now that he's gone, you will answer my question! NOW!" Midna says, looking at Rusl's bloodied blade and then at Zelda.

"Link was in exile for transforming into a wolf, because he losses control at the hour of Twilight. After 7 years, he came back looking like that shadow you just saw. He renamed himself Nox, which means 'night' in old Hylian" Zelda explained.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author note: Nox is Link/Dark Link, Eclipse is Epona/Dark Epona, Nox means Night in****Latin**

**This story is based off of Hatred Over Nothing by Storyslayer49**


	2. Chapter 2

**LoZ: Shadow Wolf **

**Chapter 2: Quest for Revenge Starts Now**

**At the Hidden Village**

A portal opens and drops Nox in the Hidden Village, the shadow Hylian looks at his badly wounded side from where Rusl's sword hit him. Whenever he goes to move, pain shoots up his body. He yelps in pain and falls to his knee's, a whinny of a horse startles Nox, making more pain shoot though his body. Just then, his sword warps into his hand. He then puts the sword back in its black and silver sheath, which is strapped on his back. Eclipse trots over seeing her master badly hurt.

"NOX!", Eclipse yelled, worried and walked over to see the damage. "Nox I told you to be careful while you were at the castle", Eclipse scolds.

The black mare trotted over to where the saddle bag was and grabbed a red healing potion in her teeth and trotted back over to her rider.

" Drink this, it will numb the pain", Eclipse said as she gave the potion to Nox.

"Thank you Eclipse" Nox says as he picked up the potion and drank it. The pain begins numbing in his side while he shivers at the after taste.

After Nox drank half of the potion he stood up and walk over to the saddle bags and grabs a sleeping bags and sets it down on the ground, Eclipse walked over and stood by the sleeping bags. Nox looked at the sky its was starting to get dark out, The Shadow Hylian crawled under the blankets with one last look at the sky Nox fells asleep with his loyal Mare Watching, Eclipse soon was also asleep.

**Scene Change: back to Hyrule castle throne room (Continues where chapter 1 left off)**

Midna stood there shocked, after a few seconds The Twilight Princess final shook her head and said "Well it turns out you made the wrong choice for you made a new villain and a lot more powerful then the last" Midna took her hand and rubbed her head and warped after Nox.

"I was just trying to protect my people" Zelda whispered as tears go down her face.

**Scene Change: Hidden Village**

Midna warped into the Hidden Village, she looked around and found Nox and His Mare Sleeping. Midna walked over to Nox and lightly played with his black hair, Nox feeling something woke up and with sleepy eyes look at the person seeing that its Midna in her true form.

"Midna?" Nox asked tired.

Midna jumps at the sound of Nox's voice and looks away shyly afraid of facing her friend knowing that he might still be mad at her for breaking the Mirror of Twilight.

"ya its me" Midna says still looking away from Nox.

"I'm not mad at you there's no need to look away" Nox said as he looks at Midna.

"But I broke the Mirror I thought that you'd be yelling at me" Midna says as finally looks at Nox's red eyes with her own.

"I got over it " Nox says as he now looks away thinking that he will get yelled at for attacking Zelda.

Midna laughs as Nox looks away, Nox not expecting a laugh looks back at Midna.

"Why are you laughing?, I thought you'd be mad that I attacked Zelda" Nox says

" Why would I be mad? Its not your fault that Zelda exiled You" Midna says as she puts her hand on Nox's shoulder. " In fact I want to help you with your revenge Nox" Midna says.

"Huh" Nox says surprised, Eclipse hearing talking wakes up and whinny's in surprise as she see Midna and Eclipse walks over to and starts lick Midna.

Nox and Midna start laughing as Midna gets knocked over by the big black draft mare.

" Okay Eclipse I think she got the message" Nox says still laughing

" I know that your surprised that I want to help but I'm mad at Zelda for Treating you badly and I know how to get her back" Midna says as she pets Eclipse knowing that Eclipse was Epona and also knowing that she transformed like her master.

" You have a plan lets hear it then please" Nox says

" Okay, well I was thinking that we could resurrect Ganon as an ally and get the whole Triforce Because I known that you have all whats needed to wield all three: Power, Wisdom and Courage and it would transform you into a full god" Midna says smirking.

" I like the plan but how are we going to resurrect Ganon, getting the whole Triforce will be easy but getting Ganon resurrected and having him join us will be a little bit harder" Nox says wincing as the potion wears off.

" We will use the Triforce to resurrect Ganon, as for getting him to join us well he wants to see Hyrule fall and so do we I think that will get him to join, but we will talk about it tomorrow you need rest" Midna said as she see Nox wincing "Oh by the way I'm sorry for warping into the middle of the battle" Midna says guilty

" Its okay you didn't known about the battle" Nox says as he take off his sheath and sword, the ripped tunic and ripped chain-mail and putting it some were it can be fixed tomorrow, leaving on the dark gray undershirt

Midna sighs and crawls into the sleeping bag with Nox and seeing that he is almost her height

now and smiles. They both fall asleep as Eclipse goes back to her spot and also falls asleep.

**Scene Change: Morning at the Hidden Village**

Nox woke up to the sun shining into his face he sat up and yawned, he looks around for Midna and spots her by a small stream cleaning Eclipse. Nox see that his tunic and chain-mail are fix and puts on the chain-mail then the tunic and walks over to Midna and Eclipse.

"When did you get up Midna?" Nox asks.

"A little while ago" Midna responds turning around to face Nox.

" Wow your still an early riser and thanks for fixing my tunic and chain-mail" Nox Says.

" I wanted to have them ready and I got up early to clean Eclipse" Midna says as she pets the mare's red mane.

Nox walks over to Eclipse's Tack that consists of a silver saddle with silver stirrups, a silver bridle and reins and a bit, dark brown breast strap with a silver breast plate with the name "Eclipse" on it, and a red saddle blanket

"Well we got to leave now if we want to get to the Castle before the castle is too full to sneak though, I was think we will go get the Triforce of wisdom first" Nox says as he calls Eclipse over. Eclipse trots over, Nox puts the red saddle blanket on, then the silver saddle and strapping in on, Then the dark brown breast strap and silver breast plate with Eclipse's name on it that attaches on the saddle girth, Nox grabs the bridle as the mare opens her mouth for the bit after the bit is in her mouth, Nox straps it on to the mares head ready to go.

"Okay that a good idea" Midna says as she walks over and grabs the saddle bag and ties it to the saddle.

Nox grabs The Dark Master Sword with the sheath and straps it on ready. The Shadow puts his foot in the stirrup and climes on, Midna walks over and climes on behind Nox. Nox kicks Eclipse softly and she goes into a trot out of the hidden village and turns right to in the direction of the castle after a while Eclipse goes into a fast gallop that puts the royal horses to shame as Eclipse got them to the castle in an blink of an eyes as they near the castle they come to a stop at the gate.

"The Quest for revenge starts now" both Midna and Nox say at the same time as they look at the huge castle.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**LoZ: Shadow Wolf **

**Chapter 3: Triforce, Transformation, Resurrection **

**The Castle Town Gates**

Nox, Eclipse, and Midna were stand at the gate to castle town ready to get the Triforce of Wisdom form Hyrule's princess

"Midna I'm got into the castle you and Eclipse keep watch" Nox says

" Okay be careful this time" Eclipse says as Midna nods her head

**Scene Change: Castle**

Nox dissolves into the shadows and climes the chains of the bridge to get on the house roofs, he keeps going until he sees the castle and enters the doors seeing that the halls are clear and goes in the direction of the Throne Room, to Zelda, Still in the shadows he comes to the Big double doors, Nox uses the shadows to helps him go under the doors and sees Zelda working on something. Nox uses a spell to gives Zelda a headache, her head falls on the desk unconscious. Nox walks over and calls the Triforce of Wisdom that glows with a gold glow, The Triforce of Courage is black and glowed red on Nox's left hand, Wisdom joins The Triforce of Courage and turns black with a red glow like Nox's Triforce, Wisdom goes to the left of Courage on Nox's Left land. Nox warps back out side to the town gate.

**Scene Change: back to the town gate**

Nox warped right beside Midna making her jump, Nox turn to Midna and Eclipse, Nox showed his left hand that have both Triforce of Wisdom, and Courage both black and glowing red, now corrupted.

"Got it, now for power" Nox says smirking as he gets on Eclipse with Midna behind him again and warps to The Sacred Grove on the back of Eclipse.

**Scene Change: Sacred Grove**

Nox, Midna and Eclipse warp into the Sacred Grove, Nox sets Eclipse to a walk in where the master sword used to lay, Nox jumps off the mare followed by Midna. Nox use Wisdom and Courage to locate Power. After a while Nox unsheathes his sword and plunges it into the pedestal make at glow surround him making The Triforce of Power appear, Nox takes his Sword out and sheaths it. The shadow then puts his left hand and touches then Triforce corrupting it, Power turns black with a red glow, it goes on the top spot above Wisdom and courage. With all three Triforce pieces together a blinding red glow goes around Nox and keeps getting brighter until it stops.,Nox had transformed into a true and powerful god.

Nox's hair was black, his eyes were red and glowing with no pupil or irises, black tunic that can fix its self if ripped, Silver fingerless gauntlets made out of god metal that can shatter blades, Silver boots that will never wear out, Silver and black breast plate armor that can fix its self if its damaged that is over the tunic, pale skin, longs Fangs inside his mouth, long nails, midnight blue crescent moon and Triforce on the chest of the armor, dark red war paint on his cheeks, dark gray under shirt and pants, 3 red gems on the collar of the under shirt, and a midnight blue V looking mark on his forehead, he also is more muscular making him stronger so he could use a two handed sword with one hand. He is the God of Shadow, Darkness, and now Chaos.

Nox's Sword also changed, black winged cross-guard is like the dark master sword, and the black hilt was longer meant for two hand use, but there a now twin blades, one a gleaming silver, the other is a Navy Blue, the blades cross over each other forming a Double Helix, a black Triforce on the cross-guard with a silver out line and a red glow, there was no sheath so the sword is latched onto the armor. The sword was called the Hybrid Blade, the fusion of the Blade of Shadow: The Dark Master Sword and the Blade of Darkness: The Double Helix Blade.

"Wow" both Midna and Eclipse breathed in awe, seeing Nox's new look.

"Okay I'm going to try to resurrect Ganon" Nox said as he stand beside Midna make her have to look up because he was taller then her, Nox is a couple inches taller than Midna

Nox used the whole Triforce and wished for Ganon to be resurrected, after a while nothing then a big surge of dark energy started to form in the middle of the Sacred Grove where the Triforce mark is in the ground, then a body started to form, then a head, and the rest of the body. Ganon shifted and his yellow eyes snapped open in a flash, Nox and Midna walk down the steps as Ganon sat up confused.

"Where am I?" Ganon asked not expecting an answer as he didn't see Nox and Midna walking over.

"Your in the Sacred Grove" Nox answered as he walk over making The Hybrid Blade bouncing on the armor.

"Who said tha..." Ganon said but cut him self off as he saw Nox and Midna with a reluctant Eclipse behind

"I did" Nox answered

Ganon's jaw dropped open at the sight of the former hero now a deadly Dark God making him wonder what happen while he was dead but dropped it as he knowing that the God might not answer.

Nox Laughed "So you remember me even though I transformed twice now" Nox walk closer and look into Ganon's yellow eyes with his red.

"I remember, so you've brought me back of a reason and I what to know why" Ganon says

"Nox and I want Hyrule to fall for its princess has betrayed Nox therefore betraying me" Midna explains to Ganon.

"Okay Nox is it" Ganon says as the God nods "what do you want me to I don't have a sword how can I fight?" Ganon said as he stood up as another body formed revealing a black stallion, Ganon's horse, Phantom.

"What the" Phantom says confused.

"Master" says a demonic Voice as a white haired demon appeared looking at Ganon.

Nox and Co turn to the voice as a demon with white hair and a red cap, white cloves, and blue diamond ear rings.

"Who are you" Nox, Ganon, and Midna say in unison.

"You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I much prefer to be indulged with my full title: _Lord Ghirahim_. " The demon called Ghirahim said.

"Okay, Why did you call me master" Ganon says confused again

"Because you are the incarnation of my Master Demise from the sky era" The demon lord said.

"So are you immortal or something" Ganon asks

"I'm a demon so of course I am immortal" Ghirahim says

"Do you know where I can get a sword?" Ganon asks

"Did I mention I am also a sword spirit" Ghirahim says as he transforms into a huge black devilish version of the master sword, with a huge black blade with ends sticking out the side of the blade, a devilish black winged cross-guard with a red gem in the middle, an upside down red Triforce on the blade near the cross-guard. Ganon walk over and pick up the demon sword and gives it a few swings. After some more test swings Ganon puts it on his back as Ghirahim says "I well stay like this until we concur Hyrule"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author note: I put Ghirahim in because one: Ganon needed a sword and two: because he was one of my favorite bosses in skyward sword. Yes I names Ganon's horse Phantom because of how black he is and because he needed a name.**


End file.
